Por impulso
by Mariclast
Summary: Aquello que va en contra de tu propio consentimiento, no es más que el impulso de tus propias emociones, las cuales tu mente no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar y poner en orden, aunque puede que ello...no sea tan malo. Nabiki x Kuno. Historia paralela de Guardia Baja.


_**Por impulso**_

**Disclaimer:**Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Había mucho silencio a su alrededor, demasiado para su propio gusto. Ni Ranma ni Akane habían vuelto todavía de la escuela, su padre y tío Genma habían salido a hablar con el Dr. Tofu y como siempre, su hermana Kasumi llevaba a cabo sus tareas del hogar de forma tranquila, por lo que no había forma de hiciera algún sonido que la molestara, y eso era lo que la incomodaba. Con esa extraña paz y silencio a su alrededor, no podía evitar volver a pensar en lo que precisamente no quería pensar. Trataba de centrarse en la escritura de las ganancias del día, pero incluso el mínimo sonido y movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel no la centraba en su objetivo. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que avanzaba en apenas unos cuantos números escritos, un pedazo del recuerdo volvía a representarse en su memoria, causándole cada vez más y más irritación. Ya no podía soportarlo más, así que dejó a un lado su escritura (soltando un pequeño gruñido al hacerlo), se levantó de la silla y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre su propia cama. Medio minuto después de ello, tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y cambió su posición sobre la cama, ahora miraba hacia el neutro techo de la habitación. Apretó la almohada, frustrada por la repetición de ese maldito recuerdo. Se maldecía a sí misma, en serio, desearía ahora mismo comprarse una máquina del tiempo (si es que existiera en verdad una), volver el tiempo atrás y evitar su propio error, para así ya no tener preocupación en su no, ¡oh cruel y tortuosa realidad! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PODÍAS INCLUIR MAGIA Y MALDICIONES EN SU VIDA, PERO NO EL PODER O CIENCIA PARA PERMITIRLE VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS!? Esto sin duda alguna, parece muy injusto, sobretodo en su situación actual.

Llevó la almohada hacia su cara y ahogó en ella un grito de rabia contra sí misma y su extraña impulsividad de aquel momento. Una vez terminó de desahogarse, movió la almohada de su cara y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado debido a toda la presión acumulada y liberada tan súbitamente. Con algo de pereza, movió su brazo hasta hacer descansar el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos, oscureciendo su vista a modo de apaciguar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía. Su mente rememoró todo el momento por una última vez: el ruido del ambiente escolar, el calor decreciente de la tarde, las estúpidas e imprevistas palabras que salieron de sí misma en un mísero instante, y la expresión confundida que puso este en reacción instantánea a esa…confesión.

Al terminar el recuerdo, movió su mano para permitirse ver el mundo de nuevo y un inevitable ¨Ugh¨ de molestia contra sí misma salió. Su expresión de ¨ ¿Por qué diablos hice eso? ¨ era realmente todo un cómico poema. ¿Qué la había llevado a hacer eso? No quería admitírselo, pero tenía algunas ideas del por qué. Puede que todo naciera del miedo, ese miedo ante el saber de que pronto todo terminaría y ya probablemente no le volvería a ver. Nunca se creyó a sí misma como alguien tan impulsiva (esa descripción le quedaba mejor a su hermana menor), pero al parecer ese miedo latente e tan ignorado, fue lo que la llevó sin su propio consentimiento a realizar dicha inesperada confesión. Es extraño, ¿no? Es como si cuerpo, alma y corazón estuvieran todos separados tanto en mentalidad como en decisión, y debido a esa desubicación, todo había llevado a…eso.

No podía maldecir a nadie más que a sí misma, y vaya que lo hacía con ganas. Este pequeño descuido podría categorizarse quizás como el mayor error de su tan joven vida. Esto iba en contra de todos sus planes, contra todos sus pronósticos, y podría poner en grave peligro a su deseado futuro, y eso sí que no lo podía permitir. Debía haber una manera para redimir este problema y volverlo todo a la normalidad, solo así podría quizás seguir la línea que la llevaría hacia aquel pensado final. Él estaba marcado en sus planes, pero esta jugada había surgido demasiado pronto, y por ello, le había estropeado más de la mitad de su plan original, y siendo sincera, tenía muy pocas esperanzas de poder recomponerlo correctamente. No es como si se tratara de un objeto el cual con unos cuantos arreglos ya todo se podía solucionar, no, todo esto se trataba directamente de emociones y situaciones de la vida real. Las palabras y pensamientos una vez dichos no pueden ser tan fácilmente borrados, pues ten por seguro, que dependiendo de la importancia de los mismos para esa persona, esta nunca los podrá olvidar.

Ella lo conocía, sabía que al igual que ella, él estaría lidiando y sufriendo por este ¨problema¨ (claro, a su propia manera), pero de lo que sí no podía estar completamente segura, era lo que él pensaba sobre todo esto en realidad. Por muy ¨simple¨ que fuera su mente, ella no podía adivinar exactamente qué pasaba por la misma, y…bueno… ¿cómo podría hacerlo? No es como si ella en verdad tuviera el poder para leer mentes, sobre todo tratándose de una como la **suya**. Dios solo sabe cuánta imaginación y realidad estarían entremezcladas dentro de esa cabeza loca, y siendo honestos, ni soñando quisiera saber en verdad los misterios y enredos de esa mente.

Soltó otro cansado suspiro y miró al techo impasible. Tenía miedo de dejarlo todo atrás y ello la llevó a terminar en esta situación tan compleja y destructiva, pero… ¿podía negar en serio todo lo que había dicho en aquel momento? No, de hecho, todo ello era mismo que había pensado expresar una vez llegado el planeado final. Viéndolo de esa forma, los planes solo se le habían adelantado un poco en realidad (aunque al hacerlo han arriesgado más cosas de lo que pudiera imaginar). Si así están las cosas, ¿por qué no mejor aprovecharlas al máximo para redirigirla hacia aquel final? Al pensar nuevamente en ello, una brillante idea surgió en su cabeza.

Sí, si lograba cambiar la situación mediante el ritmo de esta nueva idea, puede que ganara la apuesta. Ella definitivamente era una chica más de ir por lo seguro, pero esto ameritaba tomar sin miedo el riesgo ya dado por aquel impulso pasado. ¿Podría hacerlo? Jah, sabía que podía. ¿Sería difícil? Probablemente sí. ¿Podría todo salir mal? Oh dios, claro que podría, pero todavía no ha pasado, ¿verdad? Decidida, dejó la almohada a un lado y dejó la cama atrás. Ya tenía hambre y no podía pensar correctamente con el estómago vacío. Abrió y cruzó la puerta con algo de rapidez, llamó a Kasumi pidiéndole algo que comer antes de la cena y aunque esto descontenta un poco a su hermana, esta se lo da sin duda, con su encantadora sonrisa siempre presente. Ella muerde el aperitivo y lo saborea con ansias, está delicioso y la llena de energía. Por ahora, solo se centrará en dejar de pensar y disfrutar de su merienda, pero tened por seguro, que su astuta mente pronto elaborará sin problemas, una nueva estrategia para aprovechar esa acción por impulso y así ganar lo que tanto desea. Después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que siempre ha hecho?

**FIN**


End file.
